Tiens moi la main
by Pretty Little Plume
Summary: Parfois, je me regarde dans le miroir. Je me dis qu'on a vraiment tout foiré, toi et moi. Tu m'a détruite, tu comprends ça ? Non, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait. Tu ne l'a jamais vécu. Normalement, l'équation, c'était toi moi. Mais voilà, tu en a décidé autrement.


**Tiens moi la main**

**Une petite OS pour la Saint-Valentin, pile poil le jour où, comme par hasard, un certain gars que j'aimais énormément m'a dit que je n'étais rien dans sa vie... Des envies de meurtres à ce moment-là. Heartbreak.**

**...**

Tu sais, parfois je me regarde dans le miroir. C'est alors que je me dis qu'on a vraiment tout foiré, toi et moi. Deux personnes que tout opposait mais que tout appelait à se réunir... Comment avons-nous pu passer à côté de ça ? C'était la suite parfaite de notre parfaite ignorance.

Tu étais trop loin de moi et j'étais trop proche de toi.

Parfois, je regarde ma montre et vois les aiguilles se répéter, sans arrêt, même le tic tac incessant m'est devenu familier. J'ai scruté les ténèbres, attendant durant des heures, des jours, des mois, espérant te voir apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Mais ce tic tac, c'est comme le battement de mon coeur qui menace de s'arrêter à chaque instant. Quand les aiguilles s'arrêtent, il faut quelqu'un pour venir remonter l'horloge. Remettre les pendules à l'heure. Mais quand mon coeur rate un battement, qui vient me remonter ?

Personne. Oui, personne. De toute façon, tu étais trop indifférent. J'ai juste voulu m'évanouir, pas mourir. Mais tomber est permis, relever est ordonné.

Alors je me suis relevée, comme une automate. Je m'étais construit un masque impassible, je regardais les couples valser autour de moi sans même ciller. Tout le monde croyait à cette mise en scène. Même toi. La preuve irréfutable que ceux qui disent me connaître ne sont pas fichus d'en voir les symptômes. Personne ne s'en doutait. Tous disent qu'ils me soutiennent. Mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils n'ont jamais vécu cela, ils n'ont jamais su à quel point c'est dur de voir son autre moitié dans les bras d'une autre. Ils se sont jamais senti aussi seul bien qu'étant entouré.

Car au fond de moi, je bouillonnais. Je répétais sans arrêt la même phrase "Oui, ça va, je te remercie" sans penser une seule seconde à se que je disais. Combien de fois j'ai étouffé mes cris et mes pleurs dans mon coussin, combien de fois j'ai cru pouvoir réussir à t'oublier, combien de fois est-ce que je me suis dis que ce n'étais passager, combien de fois j'ai tout camouflé en prétextant un malaise, combien de fois, oui, combien de fois ? J'ai souffert, j'ai été anéantie.

Mes sens étaient confus, mes mains étaient moites et ma respiration s'accélérait dès que tu passais près de moi. Tu me souriais dans un geste de réconfort...Mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer.

Alors oui, je regarde cette glace, sans même me rendre compte que je la regarde. Tout ce que je vois, c'est mon corps sans âme, gris, terne, car il n'y a que toi qui peux me redonner des couleurs, il n'y a que toi qui peux me faire rire et frissonner, il n'y a que toi qui peux m'envoûter. Je sens l'ombre de mes rêves s'éloigner de mes mains. S'échapper de mes doigts.

Qu'est ce que je peux faire de mieux, de toute façon ? Pleurer ? J'ai assez versé de larmes comme ça. Crier ? Pourquoi pas, mais qui m'écoutera ? Ecrire mes pensées sur du papier ? Je veux bien, mais qui les lira ? Me laisser aller ? Oui, c'est sûrement ce que j'ai de mieux à faire. Me consumer, doucement, à petit feu. Mourir peu à peu, de plus en plus au fil des jours.

Car tu m'a détruite, tu comprends ça, bordel ? Tu comprends ? Non, tu peux pas comprendre, alors arrêtes de dire que tu as vécu ça.

Je vois le voile dans mes yeux et je me dis qu'il n'y a plus que ça de vrai, plus que tes mots qui restent inchangés et marqués dans le marbre. A jamais. Ce ne sont que des mots pourtant, comme il y en a tant dans le dictionnaire. Des mots qui pourraient paraître anodin dans la bouche des autres. Des mots qu'on pourrait presque utiliser dans la vie de tout les jours sans que les autres s'en rendent compte. Sans que ça ne fasse plus d'effet que ça. Mais ce sont ces mots-là qui m'ont détruite.

Mes paroles sont hachées, interrompues pas chaque expiration plus forte, par la fumée de tes paroles dont mes poumons essayent en vain de se débarrasser. Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse de toi ? Comment j'ai pu tomber dans tes bras ? Comment l'agneau peut aimer le loup ? C'est impossible. C'est scientifiquement, résolument impossible.

Mais tu as beau consulter les étoiles, tu as beau t'appuyer de preuves, tu as beau me faire part de statistiques aux chiffres compliqués, ça ne marche pas. Car l'amour est la seule matière où toutes les lois sont abolies.

Néanmoins, dans ce joli duo, il n'y avait que moi qui t'aimais. Tu ne le voyais pas, hein ? Tu ne voyais pas que mon coeur battait plus vite que la normale ? Ou peut-être tu le savais mais tu faisais semblant, je ne sais pas. Mais dans cette formule, il n'y avait que moi d'amoureuse. Le but du jeu, c'est que tu le sois aussi, mais malheureusement, tu ne connaissais pas les règles. L'équation TOI + MOI était devenue MOI+...

Alors oui, tu peux comprendre que je me pose des questions. Comment avons-nous pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avons-nous pu nous tromper sur toute la ligne ? Quel gâchis. Tu n'étais pas censé être dans ma vie, ni moi dans le tienne. Ce n'était pas mentionné dans le contrat.

Oui, vraiment quel gâchis. Pourquoi tu as fais-ça ?

Prend ma main et on rebrousse chemin.

**Bon, comme vous l'avez pu voir, paroles un peu déprimantes car je ne suis pas en super forme... **

**Néanmoins, merci à tous ceux qui la lisent et merci de votre soutien !**


End file.
